


Strangers in a Hotel Room

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One bed.





	Strangers in a Hotel Room

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty Modern!AU Ereri

If he had been held up for an hour, he probably wouldn't have flipped his shit. However, missing one's flight by a scant ten minutes, triggered Eren Yeager's rage button.  
  
"Y-YOU PEOPLE ARE WHY I WAS EVEN LATE BY 15 MINUTES. I CHECKED IN ON TIME. I PACKED LIGHT AS FUCK TO MEET YOUR WEIGHT LIMITS! WHAT MORE DO YOU WAAAANT?"  
  
"Young man, I'm going to need you to calm down so that I may assist you." A woman spoke from behind a veiled headdress which was pinned around her lower face in style of Mid-Eastern women. A winged crest bearing the airport's colors designated her as an employee.  
  
"How?! I'll be stranded for God knows how long," Eren complained. "I can't take extra days off to comp for your fuck ups."  
  
"I'm sorry for the inconvenience. But I don't want to have to call security on you," the employee said. Her fingers moved very quickly, clacking quickly on her console as warbled announcements for delays rang in Eren's pounding ears.  
  
Eren arrived at his gate 10 minutes after doors shut, shoe laces dragging from surprise border police inspection at Allied International airport. He regretted not ponying up extra money for a direct flight from Marley to Hizuru; choosing a budget itinerary which included a stopover in Mid-Eastern Allied. It was so unfair that he got singled out as a lone Eldian guy. He stood fuming as the digital clock mocked him, saying to him, "Ten minutes, you devil."  
  
Mikasa and Armin were waiting for him in a Hizuran hotel. They were all cosplaying their favorite video game characters for Slash Hack '85. It was a special and rare alignment of all their friends having full time jobs to fund this trip and actually liking the same thing despite their schedules, plus Eren and his two best friends literally looked like the player characters and they might win a competition for their skit which Armin wrote.  
  
Mikasa and Armin were in their hotel and Eren was here, about to get pulled aside by Mid-Eastern security, never to be seen again.  
  
"Next flight is... " the info lady named a date and time that made Eren's eyeball nearly pop out of his skull from blood rage. "We can get you a seat with no additional cost."  
  
"And where do you expect me to stay?" Eren bit down, swallowing his curses. The last thing he needed was to cause an international firestorm. Mikasa would twist his right ear and tie it in a bow.  
  
"You could make yourself comfortable here."  
  
"Your seat arms don't come up. Try again. For as long as I'm stuck, I need a bed. You can't set me up with a horse and a roach motel?" Eren insisted.  
  
"Horses aren't a thing, young man."  
  
The info lady looked past him towards the buzzing customer line stacking against her. She made some calls while Eren crossed his arms and glared down.  
  
"Would you be willing to share a room? It's one king size." She had the receiver on her shoulder.   
  
"Is this a joke?" What the fuck was wrong with this entire country. Eren was a citizen of Paradis; he had taken a boat from the nearest port to Marley's international line. While he got the cold shoulder in Marley and passerby ignored him when they saw the rustic clothes he wore and the Star badge on his arm, nobody had fucked with him. He was clearly a tourist.  
  
"Young man, you either share this airport with tens of thousands of other travelers or a hotel room with one other person."  
  
Eren rubbed his temples, half worried his eyes would stick to his brain from how hard he was rolling them back.  
  
"It's another guy, right?" The last thing he needed was some Marleyan bitch crying murder.  
  
"We'll throw in complimentary Continental breakfasts."  
  
"Fine." He remembered his mom's advice. "Can I get that in writing, ma'am?"   
  
Eren was given a new boarding pass, two shuttle vouchers, a meal ticket for breakfast, and no further directions on where to get to the shuttles.  
  
"Next!" Eren heard. He lugged his carry-on duffle over his shoulder, grateful that his cosplay didn't require a broadsword or foam guns. He definitely would've gotten arrested.

* * *

Levi sipped his mimosa in the hotel bar, sponsored by the airline that fucked up his boarding pass at check in. His last name, Ackerman, had been misspelled Ackermann. Which meant he wasn't the Levi who Seat 21B was meant for.

He would've thought it was hilarious if he didn't have an urgent life/death situation awaiting him in Paradis. His estranged uncle, Kenny, was on his deathbed. His friend named Traute had reached out to Levi. While Levi didn't live in an Allied country, he was contracted on a work visa.  
  
Levi had to buy the next ticket and eat the costs if he wanted out sooner than two days. In the meantime, he was invited to stay in a hotel, on the condition that he shared the room with a complete stranger.  
  
There weren't other rooms which guaranteed coolants; the summer was hitting record highs of 110 degrees F and it was supposedly the Eldians' fault for polluting the air playing industrial catch up with Marley.   
  
Levi caved. The hotel concierge who was on shift would pick up Levi from the hotel bar when the other guy checked in.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, sorry to bother you but can you point me to the front desk?"  
  
A young man who bore a matching star on his arm got Levi's attention. He wore a coarse, over large shirt which his collar bones peaked out of. He was taller and a few shades darker than Levi. His brown hair was pulled into a bun and flyways hopelessly got in the way of his huge, green eyes. His forearms flexed as he moved his duffle from one shoulder to the other and offered Levi his hand.  
  
"I'm Eren. What's your name? Would you mind helping me out?" He smelled like laundry soap and candy from the gum he chewed.  
  
Levi was extremely pissed that he was now meeting the most hot piece of ass he had ever laid eyes on in this godforsaken country. Assuming this conversation went well, he didn't have the option to invite "Eren" to a shared hotel room.  
  
"Sure," Levi answered, taking Eren's hand. He gave Eren simple directions to the desk.  
  
"Oh thanks! What's your name?" Eren asked.   
  
"Levi."  
  
Eren repeated his name. He stepped closer to hear Levi better over the percussive string music typical of Mid-East songs, giving Levi the unexpected clean boy smell. Not many people used deodorant in an Allied country. Though Eren dressed like a farm lad, he definitely took showers daily and wore machine washed clothes.  
  
"Thanks so much for helping me. Maybe I'll join you when I get my check-in sorted out," Eren said. "I really wasn't expecting to run into another Eldian like me."  
  
He smiled and shrugged his shoulders helplessly.  
  
"I'll be here," Levi said. "Been a long day for me, too."  
  
Levi finished his drink when hotel staff approached him. "Mr. Ackerman? Please complete your check-in at the welcome desk."  
  
There was another guest standing just off to the side. The gentleman stood at five foot nothing. His scalp was shiny with sweat beneath his combed over black hair. He wasn't fat, per say, but the little bit of extra weight pooled at the bottom of his vest.  
  
Levi relaxed. The other guy looked pretty loaded, most likely on a business trip. His designer luggage and the piece on his wrist hinted at either a finance or business man. While Levi had only a few inches on the man, he was confident he could punch this guy's lights out if he were a creep.  
  
Levi was given a room key. His luggage was taken by a bellhop.  
  
"If you'll please wait for a few more minutes, you and a young Mr. Yeager can expect to be taken to your rooms."  
  
"Isn't he the other guy?" Levi asked, jabbing his thumb at the businessman present.  
  
"Oh! No, heavens no. This gentleman is on his way out. Your Mr. Yeager is... ah, the young man coming to us from the lavatories." Though the concierge was a native of the Mid-East with cinnamon skin and an oiled beard, he spoke in a crisp Marleyan accent.  
  
"Ugh please don't call me Mr. Yeager. That's my old man," said a familiar voice.  
  
Eren leaned over the counter, waving a key. "Hey there, friend!"  
  
"Oy," Levi said, unable to get out any further intelligible syllables.

* * *

"Do you want to jump in the shower?" asked Eren when they were situated in their room.  
  
"You go first. I'll do it later," answered Levi. He turned on the TV, flipping to the news which was in the Continental dialect which they both knew. Mid-East subtitles rolled through the screen.  
  
"Thanks Levi," Eren said, pivoting towards the bathroom as he peeled off his shirt and shook his bun into loose locks.  
  
Levi caught one glance of Eren's arms extended high over his long, wavy hair, the muscles of Eren's broad trapezius rippling as his lower dorsi went taut. Then the door to heaven closed, the hushed drag of pants and undergarments hitting the wood. Feeling overheated, Levi undid his tie and the top three buttons of his shirt. He rolled his long sleeves to his elbows. Yet none of this dispelled the warmth skittering under his collar.  
  
As soon as Eren felt the water hit his skin, he turned the knob all the way over to freezing cold. Eren couldn't believe his luck. He had pictured someone more jiggly and most likely smelling of onions. He hadn't pictured a trim man who had very clear skin and eyes pretty as fuck. They were either gray or a dark blue.  
  
Eren stood under the chilly water until it killed his boner. He stepped out of the shower, toweling off his goosebumps. After squeezing freezing drops from his brown hair, Eren wrapped the towel around his waist.  
  
The TV broadcast helped dispel the uncomfortable pause when Eren came into the room. Levi had drawn back the curtains, filling the room with sunlight, and had picked his side of the king sized mattress.  
  
"Oh wow, the sky is real blue," Eren commented. He removed the towel from his waist. "Hey, I gotta dump my stuff out for a sec. I'll put it back."  
  
Levi's brows raised at the intensely pigmented costume splayed across Eren's half of the bed.  
  
"You running away to the circus, Eren?" Levi asked. He re-directed his focus to the TV while Eren pulled on his briefs and a pair of khaki shorts. 

Eren set aside a clean shirt, deciding against putting it on before he toweled off his hair.

"Nah, good guess," Eren answered. "I'm meeting my friends in Hizuru for a fan convention. We were going to do a costume contest as a group but they'll have to go on stage without me. Registration would have been today."  
  
"That stinks. Will you make it for the rest of your vacation?" Levi asked. Eren thought it was cool of him to look past the odd hobby.  
  
Water trickled from the dark locks plastered to Eren's bare shoulders, shining droplets rolling into the hairs on his chest. Though he maintained a healthy build with tight abdominals, thighs curving with musculature, and glutes toned by squats, Eren seemed to fold a little from disappointment and regret of time wasted. His eyes captivated Levi, not simply for the hazel starburst coloring that intense green. Levi was caught up in the emotions blowing through them like wind over green fields.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be cheering and clapping when it's their turn. We'll do photos together in-between event panels. I got to call our hotel and it sucked giving them my bad news. They'll be able to show off their costumes but we won't get to say lines onstage like we're all in character. My friend Mikasa worked hard on hers; she'll definitely wow the crowd."  
  
Eren shook his head. "It's fine. I'll get to hang with my pals for the rest of our trip. That's what really counts even if I gotta eat potatoes and eggs awhile after."  
  
"Where you headed to?" Eren asked as he shoved his dirty clothes into his duffle and hung up his costume carefully.  
  
"I'm headed to Paradis. It's not... great," Levi said. He really meant to say flaming shit show but he only let himself swear around those he trusted or if a subordinate required a kick in the pants.  
  
Eren's stomach gurgled; he smiled embarrassed as he covered up with a shirt.  
  
"Let's grab a bite," Levi suggested. "And a drink or two... or three."

* * *

Levi enjoyed the flustered surprise when he led Eren past the hotel restaurant and into the grainy dusk. Eren, wearing a tank top and the hotel key tied on a shoe string around his neck, followed Levi to a rosy building he hadn't noticed. The place was not far from the hotel.  
  
They were seated at a low table in the corner. Eren stretched his legs before settling onto the wide and plush cushions. They were served many rounds of appetizers. While Levi gave off an almost germophobic level of neatness in his slouchy blazer and cravat, even Levi dug into the hearty food with his fingers.  
  
He explained to Eren over bites that he managed a private security force for the duration of a building project in a neighboring province.   
  
"It's better to act as native as possible," Levi said. He resignedly toweled off after they both rinsed their fingers in rosewater.  
  
Unveiled women wrapped in translucent silks served their meals and alcohol.  
  
"Why did we get all these cups?" Eren asked. He was feeling the drink in his ears, happily saucing his brain.  
  
Levi gestured to the beautiful aquamarine bowl perched within a bucket of ice filled with whiskey stones. The drink affected him as well. Levi's mouth brushed the soft skin of Eren's face close to Eren's earholes.  
  
"You change out the cups. This shit is lion's milk. Lion's milk spoils in a damp cup. Shit spoils when you drop ice." Levi's breath, spiced from drink, made Eren lean closer just to smell him. The silken cushions made it too easy to slide and press in.  
  
They shared a hookah, the tobacco further sapping any remaining tension or resistance in Eren. Where there was sweetly flavored smoke, there was a delicious fire to be stoked. Levi used his mouth to show Eren how to enjoy; Eren fit his lips to where Levi had suckled in honeyed wisps, Levi's eyes like blue flames in heady shadows.  
  
Then Levi's teeth were on his pulse and Levi's fingers were squeezing his thighs through his khaki's. Eren recalled the surprising bite in the night air when they left. Levi must have paid. Levi cloaked him with his blazer, fanning his fingers over Eren's nipples erect in the desert chill.  
  
Smoke from charred street food churned Eren's stomach. He only wanted Levi's smell in his head. He nosed into the back of Levi's neck, felt Levi's breath hitch, and the exotic country he was lost in suddenly righted itself.  
  
Because he was on his back, in a large bed, and Levi was on him. Eren's shirt caught on his elbows and Levi took advantage, licking a hot stripe down Eren's throat, Eren's collar bone, tonguing down the line of hairs flat on Eren's sweaty skin before yanking Eren's shorts to his knees.  
  
Limbs bound by his own tangled clothes, Eren threw his head back, swearing through his clenched teeth, when Levi gripped up the shaft of his cock. Eren arched up and Levi's hands palmed his ass, the back of Levi's throat closing in on Eren like a tower fallen into a tunnel.  
  
Levi loved doing all the work. He enjoyed getting his hands good and deep into Eren's hair, pulling and fluffing it into a painful, dark mane. Eren's eyes flashing with violent passion, if only he was freed of his clothes. Eren watched Levi like a trapped, ravenous beast straining for its prey, dumb with lust and hungry for flesh.  
  
"Sit on me, Levi. Let me get in you," Eren growled, making Levi so very thirsty for lion's milk.  
  
Levi twisted Eren's shirt tighter around his wrists. Then he cast off his button up shirt. Eren moaned as Levi shimmied out of his trousers; Levi's thighs straddled his waist, their strong heat clamping him in endless fire. The tie knotted around Levi's neck stroked Eren's chest as Levi pinned him with a kiss that was smokey, heavy, sweet like scorched honey.  
  
Levi reached for his wallet on the hotel nightstand. The wrapper of a condom crinkled like lit tinder.  
  
"I'm fuckin milking you," Levi warned.  
  
"Take what you want. Fuck me," Eren said. His cock curved along Levi's fine ass. He could feel how warm and firm Levi's ass was on his cock.

Levi rolled the condom down Eren's cock as he covered Eren's mouth, taking a long drink from a candied well. His tongue circled Eren's lips, each tasting making both their mouths water. Levi's hand gripped Eren's cock, teasing a circle onto the head of Eren's cock with his puckered hole. Levi's hips spiraled into a torturous sinking, plying thick pleasure from Eren's captured flesh.  
  
Eren drove up, searing Levi with too much filling him at once. Levi fell over, biting a pillow, as he sank into a painful pit filled with rough, hot sand. Eren froze, tore his shirt from his wrists, and banded his arms tightly around his lover. No matter how insistently his cock throbbed, Eren staunchly remained still. Levi met eyes with Eren, finally came back to himself, and luxurated in the feel of Eren's chest hair soft like exotic pelt.  
  
Levi rubbed his skin and his nipples along Eren's soft hairs, comforted when their torsos pressed together as their breaths synced up. Then Levi's palm was on Eren's hairy chest and his fingers were grasping the wild, dark mane crowning eyes that glimmered like sharp emeralds.  
  
Eren could only hold on for the ride as Levi got him balls deep.  
  
"Pound me, Eren. Pound my thirsty ass, drink you up," Levi slurred into Eren's ear.  
  
Then Levi got his arms around Eren and squeezed in every way that he knew how.  
  
Eren reared up like a feral creature, bucking Levi off of himself. Then Eren pounced on top of Levi, getting his paws on Levi's legs and sniffing along his ass. Eren's tongue found his raw entrance, licked into the filthy wound, deepened it with pleasurable strokes, and Levi gave a fierce cry like a hurt animal.   
  
"Fuck, Eren. Fuck. Fuckin eat my shit." Levi bit out, stretching each cuss until each syllable thinned into a thread of yearning barely holding Levi together.  
  
Eren couldn't wait anymore after hearing Levi beg like that. He needed Levi bent under him. He didn't stop when he mounted Levi, fucking his ass more cruelly the more broken Levi sounded. When Levi twitched beneath him, buried insensate in the throes of a little death, Eren lost his soul inside Levi's cracked vessel which leaked cum and noise.  
  
Eren rolled up the condom, too far gone to knot it tight. He nudged it into the dark and hoped for the best. Levi's arms draped his neck like a garland of roses and Eren followed him meekly into a floating world.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Levi threw him into the tub and blasted the cold water.

"Don't you have a plane to chase?"  
  
Levi wasn't too disappointed when Eren rushed headlong through the door with nary a kiss or a bye. Fun was fun and done was done, as far as he was concerned.  
  
He was considerably loosened up for that last conversation with his uncle. Bereavement details were pre-arranged and pre-paid. Levi had no problems with the dead.  
  
But life. Life was hungry, messy, and overdone after a certain point. Then life called him on his unlisted landline to his house in Wall Rose which Levi paid neighbors to house sit when he worked overseas.  
  
Life was that crazy hot piece of ass lifting Levi's phone number from his baggage tag and calling him with a long winded ask for a second date.

"If. If you're in the country, would you want to do dinner again? I'm thinking meat and potatoes," Eren offered. Levi got a bit hungry from hearing him.  
  
"Sure," Levi answered. "Bring that shitty costume of yours."  
  
"But it isn't um, it didn't win anything," Eren replied.  
  
"Then it's no big deal when I rip it off of you," Levi said and it was a promise.

_Fin_.

**Author's Note:**

> The condom was lubed, don't worry. A thirsty bitch cums prepared.


End file.
